Times and Choas
by SuperSonicSpeed
Summary: Sonic, Lancelot's only son, is thrown into a different timeline as revenge by King Mephiles. While Lancelot begins to look for any possible way to get him back, Sonic bumps into a hedgehog who looks exactly like his father. Will the hedgehog help him? And what is Mephiles' intentions? (Father/Son) (T to be safe)
1. Plans

**Hello everybody and welcome to the story! As usual, I do not own ANY of the characters and well, let's get started! Enjoy!**

"As soon as we arrive, I'm lying down and sleeping for the next couple of moons..." Red arms stretched with a long yawn, tired from the extended mission.

"Here I thought the great Gawain would train harder to try to win against Lancelot for once." The young cat grinned.

"Percival, need you remind me?" The red Echidna groaned.

"You need not waste your breath Percival," Lancelot grinned, "No amount of training will allow him to achieve my abilities."

"You arrogant-" Percival interrupted Gawain's complaint,

"What will you do when we arrive Lancelot?"

Lancelot looked at the castle that lied roughly two miles from the large plain they walked on, "I will spend all the time I can with my son before being sent on our next mission." His eyes saddened, "He's been feeling lonely since his mother..."

Percival and Gawain nodded and quickly changed the subject, "How much longer until he starts his training?"

Lancelot let off a small chuckle, "He is but a child at the moment." He looked at the small slingshot in his hands, "Let him be a child until the right time."

The knights smiled and continued forward, unaware to them that a shadow had followed them since the end of their mission.

'_There they are._' A hedgehog began to form from the shadows below as he casted his neon green eyes on the small group. Slowly, his eyes narrowed, '_The ones who nearly destroyed my entire army._' He sneered, '_You shall pay dearly for intruding into the outskirts of my domain!_'

He entered his shadow once more and silently continued to follow them until they were roughly a mile from the towns gates.

"Daddy!" Yelled a small blue hedgehog that had a smile brighter than the sun's rays.

Lancelot got on one knee and 'oofed' as the little one ran straight into his arms. A small smile etched itself on his face as he embraced the child tightly, "Hello Sonic."

Sonic's smile soon turned into a pout as he pulled away, "What took you all so long?! You promised you'd be here by the last moonlight!"

Lancelot pet Sonic's quills, "I apologize, but there was a small... delay in our mission."

Percival and Gawain looked at each other then back hoping not many questions would be asked.

"What matters is that you are home now." Sonic smiled as he hugged Lancelot again, "I hope to hear a great story tonight father."

Lancelot's smile shifted to a more pensive look as he measured the distance from the gates. After a few seconds, he looked Sonic in the eyes, "How did you get out of the castle? Let alone, this far from the town gates?"

Sonic turned pale, "Um... I... Funny story... er..."

"You know you are _not_ allowed outside castle grounds without supervision." Lancelot folded his arms as he stood up.

Sonic scratched the back of his head, "They _were_ with me..."

***Flashback***

"Hurry! We need to get to the gate before dad arrives!" Yelled Sonic as he ran.

"We are going as fast as we can!" Two knights yelled from behind.

'_Wait a minute!_' Sonic stopped suddenly, making the knights almost topple over.

"Is something wrong young one?" A knight asked.

"No, I just remembered something." Sonic looked around, "I shall return as soon as possible."

Sonic took off leaving the two knights behind, "If we cannot find him-" The second knight interrupted, "Lancelot shall have our heads."

"We have to find him!" They quickly headed towards the direction they felt the wind hit them when Sonic rushed by.

'_What can I get dad as a welcome back gift?_' Sonic inspected each item until his eyes landed on a red pendant.

"A very interesting piece, would you not say so child?" Sonic looked up at the shop keeper and listened, "It is said that this pendant is but a fragment of a stone that holds untold power and- ... Are you listening?"

Sonic had lifted the red stone up carefully and noticed a bit of silver stretched down like claws, holding it to the silver chain that glinted in the sun's rays.

"This is perfect." Sonic smiled as he took out a pouch full of rings, "Will this do?"

The shop keeper looked surprised as he counted, "Why... yes..."

Once the shop keeper gave Sonic his change, he began to look for the knights that had escorted him into town, '_Oh no..._'

The two knights had forgotten of Lancelot's possible fury and were busy showing their swords and telling stories to the women that lingered nearby.

'_If I wait father will reach the gate before I do!_' Sonic looked at his shadow, '_It is almost sundown!_' sprinted off, '_They won't notice my leave._'

As he reached the gates, he noticed the door was just about to close after a large carriage had made its entrance, '_Time to see how fast I can really be!_'

Sonic let out into an all out sprint, surprising the guards with a rush of wind. Sonic laughed happily when he saw the knights trying to fix their helmets, '_They never saw me!_'

***End Flashback***

'_If I tell them _that_ it will ruin the surprise!_' Sonic looked up and grinned, "I just wanted to see if I could get away without being noticed exactly like the way you do when you no longer want to hear their petty arguments."

Percival and Gawain held in a chuckle.

"Let us see how you fared." Gawain looked over the landscape and chuckled, "Well, looks like we have another who is as swift as you Lancelot." He looked over to the castle gates, "I see no sign of panicked knights, though I'm sure they will cower once you show your presence."

Lancelot sighed as he got down to eye level, "Promise me you won't do it again."

"I promise." Sonic was about to take out the crystal pendant from his quills when he noticed something over his dad's shoulder, "Dad... Who's that?"

Percival and Gawain looked back immediately with their swords ready, Lancelot stood up holding out his sword and covering a confused Sonic.

"I warned you..." Percival whispered, "We should have waited a bit longer before coming back to our lands."

The hedgehog, covered with armor, slowly made his way to the group and stopped two meters away, "Sir Lancelot... Knight of the Round Table and faithful to that vile and weak King Arthur." The voice was pure ice, each word laced with utter disgust.

"You will not talk about our king in such a way!" Gawain yelled.

"Who are you!?" Percival asked, '_He looks nothing like the creatures we faced in the darkened lands._'

Lancelot glared him down as his question remained in his head, '_And why do you look like me?_'

The same quill style, height, and even the streaks. If it weren't for the fact that the hedgehog was dark grey lined with blue grey streaks, anyone would mistake him for Lancelot.

"My name is _King_ Mephiles the Dark and _YOU_ are the ones who barged into _MY_ territory." He clenched his fists.

'_The king of shadows!_' The knight's put up their guard, '_He finally revealed himself._'

"You are the one who ordered your minions to take the lives of the innocent to feed your fowl shadows!" Percival countered.

Mephiles ignored her as he readied his sword, "You shall regret ever intruding into my lands."

The knight's eyes widened as two Mephiles clones appeared and all three swords turned to pure crystal.

Lancelot whispered, "Sonic, take my small pouch and go back to the castle. You may find need of what is inside."

Sonic nodded as he did what he was told, noticing that Mephiles had not yet acknowledged his presence.

The three knights clashed with the three shadows and started an all out brawl. Sonic did his best to not look back and immediately took out what was in the pouch.

'_A slingshot... He remembered..._' Sonic tied the pouch on his side, filling it with rocks on his way back.

The knights began to have trouble thanks to the clones abilities to sink into the ground. They grouped together as the three shadows circled them.

"Any plans?" Gawain asked.

One of the shadows leaped into the air nearly hitting Lancelot's helmet.

"What in the name of...?" Lancelot observed as the shadow of his sword seemed to liquify and pour into Mephiles's sword. Slowly, Mephiles had a perfect crystalline copy of Lancelot's Arondight.

"I believe this sword suits me better than a lower class knight like you." Mephiles chuckled.

"Let our skills be the one to decide such a preposterous comment." Lancelot raised his sword and swiftly lunged towards the dark king..

Mephiles merely jumped side to side, avoiding the chance of being impaled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lancelot turned around towards the sound, "SONIC!" He started to head towards his direction, but was blocked off by by Mephiles.

"Did you really think I did not see the little runt?" Mephiles laughed, "While you were all focused on me, another shadow of mine went after him."

Lancelot managed to break a bit of the crystal as he brought it down from an aerial attack.

"I must admit, I was quite disappointed when I saw him." Mephiles blocked Lancelot's blade second attack with ease, "I had imagined him more... aggressive looking? Stronger?" He smirked, "I guess the apple indeed doesn't fall far from the tree."

Lancelot growled and shoved Mephiles as hard as he could, "Percival, Gawain! Get Sonic now!"

"I wish we could!" Both knights were having trouble getting around the two shadows.

Spears appeared above Lancelot and one by one fired towards Mephiles at a rapid pace. Mephiles raised the sword and sliced through each one.

"I have to say, I'm very dissapointed with you as well. Are you not supposed to be the strongest of the Knights of the Round Table?"

"He is the strongest!"

Everyone looked up to see Sonic with his knees skinned from a fall.

'_He out ran my shadow!?_' Mephiles eyed the child suspiciously while avoiding another round of spears.

Percival shoved the shadow back as far as she could and appeared next to Sonic, "Remain silent and restrain yourself."

"He is not one you should anger." Gawain added as he stood next to him as well.

Sonic was about to say something but was interrupted by the Dark Lord.

"You should listen to them little one." An evil smirk appeared, barely making his ragged teeth visible. His eyes nearly froze Sonic's core, "You never know when I will strike."

"Get Sonic out of here." Lancelot's voice had tensed and betrayed his calm facade.

"But dad I-"

"Are denying your father's wishes!?" Lancelot growled.

Sonic's ears pinned down at the scolding.

"You do not wish to let him see your defeat?" Mephiles chuckled, "How cowardly."

Lancelot began to glow red as energy poured through him.

Gawain quickly picked up Sonic and ran along with Percival, trying to get as far away from the oncoming attack as time permitted. Mephiles' shadows chased after them, but for a different purpose.

Mephiles sighed, "Do you really want to go through that attack?"

"Chaos Blast!" Soon, the red energy expanded, lifting up dirt and destroying the earth below him.

Lancelot quickly got out of the dust cloud and waited to see if his attack had done its job.

"A powerful attack for a hedgehog like yourself."

Lancelot turned around and barely had a chance to raise his sword and block Mephiles's jump attack.

'_The sword..._' Lancelot gazed at the cracks that decorated the blade, '_It's glowing red..._'

"I believe it is time for you to taste the calamity of your attack."

Lancelot dodged the first swing and landed in the crate he had created with his first attack, but he quickly realized that the first swing was the least of his worries.

"Chaos..." Mephiles jumped down with his sword raised, "Blast!"

At the second swing, the chaos energy erupted from the blade and headed straight for Lancelot. The Knight's eyes widened as he used one more trick.

"Chaos Punishment!" Lancelot disappeared as the energy consumed the field behind him.

"Where did that-" Mephiles' ear twitched as he ducked right before Lancelot could land a blow to his head from behind.

Mephiles raised his sword for the final blow while Lancelot was in the air, "Say goodbye, Lancelot of the Rou-"

Lancelot looked confused as to why Mephiles had not brought down his sword. Mephiles shook his head and a small rock landed an inch from his foot.

He sneered, "Who dares to...?"

Both Lancelot and Mephiles looked up from the crate and saw the five year old hedgehog holding his slingshot.

"Sonic!?" Lancelot yelled with disbelief.

"Dad! Percival and Gawain got ambushed by more of those things and were forced to split to different directions!" Sonic yelled panicked.

Mephiles glared daggers at the sight of the one who stopped his attack. He began to sink into the shadows ready to intercept his new target. Lancelot raised his sword and aimed a blow towards Mephiles, but the king had already disappeared and begun to move swiftly towards the little one.

"Sonic! RUN!" Lancelot began to race towards his son.

Sonic froze when the dark shadow passed below him and without warning, grabbed him by the scruff and lifted him up. Mephiles laughed as Sonic yelled for his father.

"Set... him... down..." Lancelot's voice darkened.

Mephiles' eyes remained fixed on the blue hedehog, "I believe you are in no position to make any orders."

Lancelot grew worried as Mephiles began to inspect the little hedgehog. Sonic whimpered as Mephiles grabbed his chin and made him look straight into his eyes.

"I swear Mephiles, if you hurt even a quill on his head-" Lancelot clenched the blade's hilt, unable to finish his threat.

"Such a rare color among hedgehogs." Mephiles averted his gaze for a second, "Wouldn't you say Lancelot?"

"What is it that you want?" Lancelot held back the desperation that threatened to enter his voice.

Mephiles chuckled, "There is no need to worry," He set the Sonic down and pulled his arms back, holding them with firm grip. His free hand began to caress Sonic's quills, "He's too young to survive in the shadow's domain, let alone perfom even the simplest of tasks."

Sonic shivered and closed his eyes as a cold hand made it's way through his quills, '_Please don't find it!_'

A light tug was all he felt as the hand withdrew.

"A quill?" Lancelot spoke absent-mindedly, fearing for any harm that may befall his son.

Mephiles continued to caress the quills, eventually stopping and inspecting the one he had taken, "To track him..." Mephiles smiled wider, showing his canine like teeth while a laugh that chilled the bones of the knights ripped the tense silence, "Through time, that is."

"NO!" Lancelot raced towards Mephiles only to be blocked by two other clones, "Out of my way!"

As he struggled, Mephiles walked a couple feet away from the crate and a dark portal opened before Sonic.

Mephiles neared the young ones ear as he whispered, "Know that I will come for you." Mephiles picked Sonic up by an arm roughly, causing him to whimper. Mephiles continued as he stared into the young ones eyes, "If only to watch your father's face when he sees you as a pet, bringing wine to his new master and king." His voice rose for the knights to hear, "Say goodbye to your _son_, you _pathetic..._ _excuse..._ of a _knight_!"

Percival and Gawain jumped in from Lancelot's sides and brought down their swords on the new intruders, "Go Lancelot!"

Mephiles let go of Sonic's arm as Lancelot sprinted towards them.

"Daddy!"

Lancelot dove to grasp his son's hand, but missed by centimeters due to a foot that stomped harshly on his gloved hand.

"Now, now..." Mephiles lifted his foot. Lancelot was about to dive after Sonic, but was kicked aside by the evil king, "I cannot allow you to aid him, can I?"

Slowly, Lancelot's mind recorded the terror filled voice as it echoed through the closing portal. "Lancelot..." Percival and Gawain's ears pinned down as they finished off the last clone.

The said knight slowly rose, never averting his gaze from the portal that once stained the earth.

Mephiles stepped by his side, "Do not fret. I would never allow much harm on my future slave."

Lancelot swung his sword letting out a stressed yell. Mephiles merely sunk back into the ground and mixed into the shadows nearby. His voice echoed, "Let this be a lesson to you all. If you take something of mine, I'll personally take something that is yours."

"MEPHILES!" Lancelot stabbed the ground with his sword and slowly fell to his knees.

Percival slowly approached the distraught knight and spoke with urgency, "Lancelot... I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear but we need to hurry and check on the towns people."

"There could have been an attack within the gates while we were distracted here." Gawain added.

Lancelot sighed, "Both of you will check on the town." He stood up, "I need to look for Merlina."

Gawain and Percival nodded in understanding and took off behind Lancelot.

'_What did he mean, through time?_'

**That's all the time I have for today! Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review if this is something you're interested in reading, have a question, or just want to critic. It is HIGHLY appreciated! I hope to see you all soon! Until then! :)**


	2. Unexpected

**Welcome back everyone! I do not own ANY of the characters and well, let's continue! Enjoy!**

_Meanwhile in a different timeline..._

"I should really start questioning the places the emeralds land in..."

The newly fallen snow beneath Shadow's shoes crunched with every step as he followed his senses towards a chaos signature.

"At least it's clear enough for me to look around."

He continued to walk, occasionally stopping to try and sense which direction to go. After hours of searching through a white blanket, he came upon a small mountain covered with various sized caves.

"It has to be around here..."

Each cave he searched held a strange icy blue glow on the walls while ice peaks creeped down from the ceiling. Eventually, he reached an opening that emitted a strong pulse at the halfway point up the mountain.

"This must be it."

Shadow cautiously entered the small cave, ears flicking for a second when small rumbles invaded the silence. He looked back and noticed a few chunks of snow falling from the top of the cave's opening and roll down.

'_Avalanches..._'

He continued further into the cave as silently as possible and felt the energy begin to pulse. Soon, he reached the source but found something he didn't expect. On the ground, curled up into a tiny ball, was a small blue hedgehog breathing slowly as he slept. Shadow blinked for a second,

'_Strange, the Chaos energy is coming from him?_'

'_He's shivering like mad._' He placed a hand carefully on the kit's forehead and immediately pulled back, '_If he stays in this weather any longer, he'll start to reach a more advanced hypothermic state._'

Shadow looked at his surroundings and realized he was already at the end of the cave, '_How did he end up here?_' He sighed, '_First things first, I need to get him to GUN's medical base._'

The small hedgehog let out a soft groan as he was picked up bridal style. Already, he began to curl up into Shadow, trying to absorb any of the warmth from the white chest fur.

Shadow's eyes turned into a cold glare when a voice boomed from the communicator on his wrist, "Agent Shadow! Have you located the Chaos Emerald!"

'_Idiots!_'

Immediately, a medium rumble began and he could feel the snow beneath him begin shake. Shadow began to run as fast as he could towards the entrance of the cave while holding onto the child tightly. The rumbling began to sound like thunder as it neared while the entrance of the cave already had some falling snow.

'_I'm NOT going to be caved in here!_'

Shadow broke the sound barrier before exiting the cave, behind him, a cloud of pure snow followed him as it gained speed. Shadow reached the flat plain and began to slow down. Stopping and looking behind him, he watched the cloud of snow cover the mountain and slowly begin to quiet down once it reached the base.

"Agent Shadow! Do you read!?" The Commanders voice echoed once more.

Shadow let out a small growl as he answered annoyed, "I heard you the first time and so did the avalanche."

There was silence for a second on the other end as the Commander absorbed what he heard. Quickly, he turned to the goal of the mission, "Did you find the emerald."

"No, but I did find something else. I'll explain once I arrive at the base and drop off someone in the medical area." Shadow didn't wait for a reply and shut off his communicator.

"D-dad-dy?"

Shadow looked at the sleeping child as he mumbled, '_So he was with someone..._' He made a quick glance at the mountain before he turned to the direction of his destination, '_There's nothing I can do now and if we get caught by any of the oncoming storm, he won't survive._'

The sound barrier was broken once again as he ran north towards the more warmer climate, '_He's not shivering as much... This could be trouble._'

As soon as he arrived at the base, a medical team was ready and waiting. Shadow gently placed the blue kit on the stretcher and he was immediately taken inside to warm up.

Shadow then began to make his way towards GUN's central command where the Commander's main office was held. Each turn, corridor, staircase, room, and elevator was mapped out in Shadow's head. He smirked when he noticed one of the new recruits seemed lost in the maze like base.

'_He'll figure it out on his own... eventually._' Shadow walked right passed him, '_If he can't do something as simple as memorizing his home base, then what's the point of keeping him here?_'

He almost face palmed when he saw another soldier with the same scenario, '_Humans... Even a lab mouse could figure his way in and out._'

Shadow began to peel off his glove and place it on the scanner to open the heavy mechanical door.

**_Agent: Shadow the Hedgehog_**

**_Access: ... Granted_**

The door slowly opened from the bottom allowing his access. After a few more corridors, Shadow arrived to a metal door covered with bolts. He merely shook his head as he scanned his ID card and turned the handle. Inside stood the Commander.

"Welcome Agent Shadow." The Commander turned from looking at the screens and walked over to his desk, "Have a seat."

Shadow crossed his arms, "Standing is fine."

The human chuckled a bit before becoming serious, "So tell me, if it wasn't an emerald that gave off the chaos energy, what was?"

"A young hedgehog... He can't be any older than five or six."

The Commander's eyes widened and he quickly reached a communicator, "Scan the child for chaos energy as soon as he shows signs of recuperation and report to me immediately." He turned to Shadow but mumbled more to himself, "I thought only you and the echidna could contain chaos energy within yourselves."

An awkward silence set in as they waited for any new information on the child.

"Well... have you-"

"Idle chat isn't something I do Commander." Shadow went to a wall and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Right..." He turned his attention away from Shadow to the video monitors and saw the same thing he normally did, '_Those new recruits need to use their heads a bit more..._' He noticed how a small mouse managed to get from one side of the base to the lunchroom in, what someone would consider, record time, '_Outshone by a lab mouse... what next?_'

A scientist burst through the door, almost hitting the hedgehog that was leaning against the wall. He never noticed Shadow's infuriated glare.

"Sir! We have taken a look into the child's condition and he has now been stabilized. Had he come in any later, his hypothermia could have caused severe damage."

The Commander nodded, "As for the scans?"

"Well... that's where we need some of your help sir." The scientist looked down.

"How so?" The commander raised an eye ridge.

"You see... The little hedgehog refuses to stay still during the scan and he moves far too much for us to inject him with a sedative to calm him down."

The Commander remained silent for a few seconds before looking up again, "Bring him in." He looked at Shadow, "Be ready in case he runs."

Shadow nodded and remained where he stood. A couple minutes later, a couple of scientists came in holding the struggling blue hedgehog's arms and legs.

"P-PLEASE! I JUST WANT TO GO BACK HOME! I HAVE NO DESIRE TO SERVE THE KING OF SHADOWS!"

"We're not here to hurt you," Cooed one of the scientists, "We just want to help you."

The kit didn't listen and continued his fight, "I will NOT fall for lies such as yours!"

"He has a very interesting way of speaking." A scientist spoke confused, "Almost, for lack of better words, old."

"Set him down." The Commander spoke.

"But-" The scientist stopped as he realized that he was given an order.

As soon as the kit's feet touched the floor, he began to try and tug away.

The Commander approached him slowly, "Hello little one," He took another step and kneeled down to eye level, "I am the Commander of this base. What is your name?"

The child studied the human for a few seconds but didn't respond. He only glared through his tears and began to struggle once more.

"All I want to know is your name." The Commander spoke softly.

"So you can cast a spell that will leave me in the hands of the dark one?" He shook his head left and right as everyone looked at him confused, "I think not."

"Spells?" A scientist said, "I think this kid needs therapy!"

A small argument erupted between the scientists until a deep voice interrupted.

"Just tell them your name." Shadow growled.

Without thinking, the child stood up straight as he spoke. His heart leaped with joy at the sound of a familiar voice, "Sonic. My name is Sonic." He turned around and confirmed his thoughts when saw the dark striped hedgehog behind the scientists. Sonic's burst of energy allowed him to loosen the scientists grip.

"DADDY!" He tackled Shadow and gave him a huge heartfelt hug. Shadow merely stood there, trying to comprehend what he just heard and why this child was showing him such affection.

"DADDY?!" Everyone yelled before they fell silent.

"Y-You...? Had a... a son!?" The Commander asked as he failed to hide his surprise in his voice and eyes.

"Of course not." Shadow glared and spoke with a tensed calm, "This is the first time I've seen him."

Sonic's ears flattened as he yelled, "Please father! Forgive me for disobeying!" He cried, "I didn't know what to do when Percival and Gawain were forced to split! One of the evil king's shadow's came after me and I got scared!" Tears rolled down his face, "Please forgive me!" He fell to his knees, bowed his head, and cried, "Please!"

Everyone just stared confused waiting to see what the Ultimate Life form would say. Shadow merely stepped aside, bearing a passive face, and began to head out, "I've completed my mission and already said what I know. My job here is done."

Sonic grabbed Shadow's leg, "Has Mephiles cast a curse on you or done something that makes you fail to recognize your only son?" Sonic asked quietly as he looked Shadow straight into his eyes.

"I don't know who that is kid." Shadow briskly took his leg away, "But I think you need to get your head on straight."

"Daddy..." The child felt heart broken and hugged himself for comfort.

"I've already stated." The door began to close behind Shadow, "I have no son."

The scientists saw the little broken hedgehog lie down on the floor and sob. They used this as a moment of opportunity to apply the sedative while the Commander went after Shadow.

The door reopened as the Commander ran out, "Hold it right there agent!"

Shadow paused, crossed his arms, and asked with an annoyed voice, "What is it?"

The Commander studied Shadow for a second and was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"The answer is no." Shadow began to walk away.

"I haven't even-" The Commander was interrupted again.

"I'm not taking in the kid."

"Then you can consider your perfect mission streak over." Shadow seemed pensive for a second before the Commander continued, "I never thought the Ultimate Life form could ever fail a mission."

"Your childish reverse psychology attempts won't work on me." Shadow waved the Commander off and turned on a corner.

"What would Maria say?" The Commander said immediately without thinking, '_He'll probably have my head now for saying that name._'

Shadow froze for a second, "I've left my past behind me."

'_Might as well push it and see what happens. I'm in this deep._' The Commander spoke just enough for Shadow to hear, "Does that mean you've left her behind as well?"

The hedgehog remained still as he listened.

"You can't imagine her next to you? Her face showing sadness and wonder while she tries to figure out why you wouldn't help out a kit when she went out of her way to help you after you were created?"

'_Why Shadow? Why?_' Said hedgehog clenched his fists as he heard the familiar voice echo in his mind and bounce from wall to wall. The voice began to fade away as he spoke, "If that kid causes any, and I mean _ANY_ problems, I'm bringing him back here."

The Commander nodded, "I don't think he'll cause you much trouble. He seemed submissive to you when you asked him to tell us his name. In turn, we can use that to our advantage and he'll probably be more willing to cooperate with our studies."

Shadow said nothing, he only watched as the scientists carried Sonic away, dressed in a small gown, and being prepped for scanning.

"Let's follow them to the lab," The Commander ordered, "If he wakes up during the scan, you can calm him down."

'_Calm him down?' _Shadow began walking towards the laboratories,_ 'How?_'

An elevator brought them down to the underground laboratories. He walked into a window room and watched as the scientists attached small suction cup wires throughout the small body. Once everyone cleared, three pillar like structures rose and surrounded the small bed. Soon, a hum radiated from the three scanners that had begun to rotate around the young hedgehog.

'_He will be known as the Ultimate Life Form, but most importantly, he'll be the one to help cure my granddaughter, Maria._' Shadow shook his head as he pushed away the memories of the Ark.

The scanners began to slow down and Sonic had already begun to twitch right after they came to a complete stop.

"You know your mission Agent Shadow." The Commander stated.

Shadow walked over to the small bed after the scientists had removed the equipment from Sonic and picked him up. Sonic groaned and barely opened his emerald eyes.

"Fa..ther?" His voice was hoarse and tired.

"Sleep." Shadow stated.

Sonic curled up a bit more into Shadow and began to drift once more.

The streaked hedgehog made no change in his expression as he headed out. A scientist went up to the Commander after Shadow exited the room, "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't question my orders." Was all the Commander said as walked back to his office to continue surveying the base.

**That's all the time I have for today! Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review if this is something you're interested in reading, have a question, or just want to critic. It is HIGHLY appreciated! I hope to see you all soon! Until then! :)**


End file.
